História 26 - MÁSCARA
by TsurugaAkiraChan
Summary: #HitsuKarin #N26 Uma noite de festa e comemoração pode não ser do interesse de todos, mas nada impede que uma ou outra escolha possa tornar a ocasião um pouco mais agradável.


Numa sociedade onde guerras passaram a ser comuns na última década, nobres ainda eram valorizados e as classes sociais possuíam uma clara demarcação, uma jovem de cabelos negros, do alto do mezanino, observava a elegante e cara festa que acontecia no andar debaixo.

Uma última e decisiva guerra havia acabado, soldados e nobres comemoravam o resultado triunfante para aqueles que lutaram e, é claro, para aqueles que financiaram e permaneceram com seus lucros.

Por causa de mera etiqueta, naquela noite, a dona dos olhos preto-breu se escondia atrás de uma fina e enfeitada máscara negra amarrada em sua face. O vestido da noite era em tom claro, com as costas e as mangas feitos em renda, enquanto a saia longa e volumosa, arrastava sua barra no chão, não deixando mais do que a ponta frontal de seus saltos ficassem expostos.

Silenciosa a segurar sua taça meio preenchida, a garota observava sua gêmea fraterna dançar, sorrir e encantar outros convidados. Uma dádiva concedida apenas àquela Kurosaki.

Diferente de Yuzu, a sorridente e doce jovem, Karin não se divertia muito naquele tipo de ambiente. Na realidade, nem mesmo estava interessada em estar naquele lugar. Contudo, com a descoberta da origem nobre de sua família, agora aquela passara a ser uma espécie de "obrigação social". Por conta disso, lá estava ela agora, vestindo e atuando como aquilo que ela não era: uma perfeita e educada dama.

Seus pés já lhe incomodavam por utilizar uma sapato que não estava acostumada, a música clássica e lenta lhe dava sono e a bebida, por fim, nem lhe embriagava, nem lhe agradava. Apoiada no peitoril, então, restou-lhe apenas observar a festa e esperar até que seu tédio, de alguma forma, tivesse seu fim.

Enquanto as falsas risadas ecoavam lá embaixo, Karin atentava-se ao exato nada. Ora olhava para a parede clara adornada, ora viajava em seus pensamentos enquanto observava o brilho da taça em suas mãos. E sua mente, cada vez mais, se via impaciente.

Ela não desceria para dançar, até porque ela não saberia dançar algo tão entediante; mas também não tentaria conversar, já que não existia nenhum assunto que lhe interessava começar. O que, portanto, poderia fazer?

Olhando novamente para irmã, reparou num sorriso amável que esta lhe mandava e ao observá-la, reparou ter chamado a atenção de mais alguém. Uma dupla de rapazes pareciam ter reparado, finalmente, a presença de mais uma bela e disponível dama no andar de cima. Com sorrisos galantes, acenaram para a morena e logo direcionaram-se para a escada.

Um súbito pânico apossou-se dela. Definitivamente, não queria ser abordada por eles e, da mesma forma, não fazia qualquer questão em descer para tentar se misturar aos outros. A última opção, portanto, seria fugir, embora também ainda não soubesse para onde.

Deixando a taça para trás, Karin adiantou-se em passos largos e rápidos pelo mezanino na direção oposta à escada, encontrando um escuro corredor. Enquanto caminhava, algumas portas surgiam, mas todas pareciam estar trancadas ou, no mínimo, fariam bastante barulho ao serem abertas. Empurrando de leve uma a uma, a garota procurava por um refúgio imediato e de fácil acesso até que, finalmente, ao empurrar uma delas, sentiu suas mãos adentrarem outro ambiente, indicando-lhe ter encontrado o que procurava. Silenciosa e tão rápida quanto pôde, se adiantou em esconder-se dentro do cômodo e logo fechou a porta da forma menos ruidosa quanto pôde. Assim, manteve-se paralisada a escutar os passos no corredor.

A luz da lua parecia adentrar o local o suficiente para torná-lo visível mesmo entre penumbras, contudo, ela não se interessou em vasculhar os detalhes do ambiente, apenas focando-se em tornar sua presença ali invisível enquanto, atenta ao corredor, escutava os passos se aproximarem. Talvez por isso, acabou por não perceber também, não estar sozinha no recinto.

Antes que pudesse compreender tal fato, sentiu algo tocar seu ombro e, dado o contato inesperado, tratou de deixar seus reflexos comandarem sua própria segurança. Rápida e bastante precisa, em poucos movimentos a garota agarrou a mão intrusa, puxou-a, rotacionou-a e logo tinha seu adversário ao chão, que soltou um grunhido de dor, embora ele não tenha gritado. Os joelhos femininos, sob o vestido, cuidavam de imobilizar as articulações de cada braço de seu inimigo enquanto suas mãos apertavam o pescoço e também manter os lábios do outro fechados.

Bastante séria, encarou o rapaz abaixo de si. Este, por sua vez, parecia sofrer de alguma forma - ou, pelo menos, foi o que deu a entender visto que ainda que tivesse a boca calada, ele não tentava falar ou gritar, apenas rangia os dentes enquanto alguns músculos no pescoço e no braço esquerdo pareciam contraírem-se involuntariamente. Ela não precisou analisar muito mais para entender que ele, muito provavelmente, já estava machucado antes de atacá-lo.

Silenciosa, esperou alguns instantes até que os passos novamente se afastassem. Então, voltou seu olhar novamente para indivíduo que ela havia paralisado.

Embaixo de si, um rapaz de aparência estrangeira lhe encarava de forma bastante séria. A luz do luar a iluminar o cômodo - que ela descobriu ser um pequeno escritório -, deixava nítido alguns detalhes importantes. Os cabelos masculinos eram albinos, uma cor consideravelmente rara. Os olhos, de igual forma, eram bastante claros em um tom misto de azul e verde. A pele, no entanto, parecia sofrer justamente o efeito contrário, mostrando-se um pouco mais colorida do que o normal.

A pele do pescoço, em contrapartida, ainda era ligeiramente pigmentada, mas bem menos do que o rosto, indicando alguma alteração devido à exposição ao sol. Por último, o rapaz não usava mais o blazer, usando apenas um colete prata e uma camisa branca com os primeiros botões abertos. Um coldre duplo estava jogado sobre uma poltrona não muito distante juntamente com o ausente blazer negro e uma gravata.

Ela curvou-se diante dele para aproximar-se mais e sussurrou:

\- Nem pense em gritar. - Aconselhou ela. E logo depois retirou sua mão da boca masculina.

Ele soltou um bufar cansado.

\- E quando pretende sair de cima de mim? - Questionou a voz rouca.

Karin o encarou.

\- Foi você quem atacou primeiro. - Disse ela.

Ele a encarou cético.

\- Não lembro de ter atacado alguém, além de que foi você quem invadiu meu escritório. - Enfatizou ele. - Eu apenas ia perguntar quem era e pedir para deixar o local.

Ela observou novamente o ambiente e retornou seu olhar para ele.

\- É o dono da casa? - Questionou ela.

\- Pensei ter deixado isso claro quando disse que o escritório era meu. - Declarou ele.

\- Verificar não mata. - Retorquiu ela. Depois de um breve momento, retirou seus joelhos dos braços masculino e soltou-lhe o pescoço. Então, ajoelhou-se ao lado dele, retirou a máscara e estendeu-lhe a mão. - Foi mal pelo jeito brusco, não foi bem a intenção.

O grisalho a observou por um instante.

\- Pela maestria com que executou o golpe, me pareceu ser exatamente essa a intenção. - Comentou ele a erguer o próprio torço e sentar-se, enquanto segurava o ombro machucado.

\- Não fica muito bem, nos tempos de hoje, um homem crescido reclamar por apanhar de uma garota. - Comentou ela.

\- A situação não deve ser diferente para uma mulher que consegue derrubar um homem mais pesado que ela. - Devolveu ele.

\- Você está ferido. Não conta. - Respondeu ela. - E então, quer que eu dê uma olhada? - Referiu-se ao ferimento.

O albino encarou a jovem.

\- E por que eu faria isso? - Retorquiu ele.

A garota deu de ombros.

\- Talvez pelo fato de que pela sua cara ele deve ser bem sério. Além disso, eu sou uma médica. - Afirmou ela. - Procurar outra pessoa para fazer isso também não me parece a melhor opção. Uma porque eu estou me escondendo e creio que você já deve ter percebido, e outra porque não acho que vai querer explicar como acabamos assim.

Ele a observou novamente. Ela, obviamente, tentava atingir seu ego masculino - e havia conseguido, de certa forma.

\- Realmente é médica? - Questionou.

A garota sorriu sarcástica.

\- Pensei já ter deixado isso claro. - Repetiu ela.

Dada a clara referência às suas palavras anteriores, os olhos claros se desviaram.

Karin se levantou, ligou um abajur posicionado na mesa em carvalho frente a janela, retirou o blazer e o coldre da poltrona e colocou-os sobre uma outra posicionada atrás da mesma mesa.

\- Consegue levantar sozinho? - Questionou ela.

\- Apesar do cabelo branco, ainda não estou tão inválido. - Declarou ele ao fazê-lo, ainda que com uma ligeira dificuldade.

Dando alguns passos, sentou-se na poltrona e novamente bufou. Seu ferimento latejava tal como quando havia acabado de adquiri-lo. Karin o analisou um pouco. Parecia cansado e "rabugento" demais para alguém que estava dando uma festa na própria casa.

\- Então, senhor "festeiro". Qual o seu nome? - Perguntou ela.

O olhar masculino subiu para encarar o par de olhos preto-breu, aparentemente, procurando qualquer sinal de brincadeira em sua pergunta, mas no fim não encontrou o que procurava.

\- Hitsugaya Toushirou. - Respondeu ele. - Para quem veio, não parece estar muito informada. - Adicionou.

Novamente, ela deu de ombros.

\- Não vim porque queria. - Informou. - Se não se importa, vou terminar de abrir sua camisa.

Hitsugaya não comentou. Apenas manteve seu olhar em algum ponto na escuridão. Ela achou graça.

\- E então, qual a sua divisão? - Questionou ela.

O olhar dele retornou a subir para encará-la.

\- É um soldado, não é? - Questionou ela enquanto abria os botões do colete dele. - Embora se eu for julgar pela casa, acredito ter um posto bem mais alto. Um tenente ou capitão talvez.

\- A décima. Sou o capitão. - Confirmou.

\- Entendi. - Respondeu ela. - E estava tão animado assim por ter voltado para casa que decidiu fazer uma festa mesmo ferido? - Continuou enquanto iniciava os botões da camisa. - Não me leve à mal, mas não parece fazer o "tipo".

Os olhos azuis-esverdeados rodaram indicando ser exatamente esse o caso.

\- Não foi ideia minha. Se fosse por mim, a casa estaria muito bem fechada e vazia. - Declarou. - Mas minha tenente insistiu, dizendo ser pelos nossos subordinados. Algo como uma recompensa pelo trabalho. - Admitiu.

Ela olhou para o rosto dele.

\- Gentil de sua parte. - Comentou ela.

Ele, novamente, desviou o olhar. Aparentemente, não era bom com elogios. Isso a divertiu.

\- E você, como veio parar aqui? - Perguntou ele.

\- Na sua casa, foi por causa da minha irmã. Aparentemente, o fato da origem da nossa família ter saído das sombras nos garante um status social diferente do que estamos acostumados. - Disse ela, deixando um leve tom irônico ficar perceptível. - Acho que já percebeu que eu não sou bem a imagem de uma "lady". Já quanto ao seu escritório… Bem, parece que alguns dos convidados reparou minha presença no andar de cima e decidiu me seguir. - Contou ela. Afastando o tecido branco no ombro esquerdo, a garota teve o vislumbrar de um atlético e bem trabalhado peitoral, mas que também continha gravado em si diversas cicatrizes, além de um enorme e dolorido hematoma. - Não me surpreende que sinta dor em se mexer. Parece que foi pisoteado por um cavalo. - Comentou.

Ele, no entanto, apenas baixou seu olhar para averiguar se a pele, enfim, não havia rompido. Inchado como estava, não duvidaria caso acontecesse, visto o esforço criado pela queda. A dor excruciante, entretanto, parecia ter sido o único efeito colateral.

\- Espero que tenha sobrado gelo na casa, vai precisar. - Declarou ela.

Ele respirou fundo e puxou novamente a camisa.

\- Alguns analgésicos já serão o suficiente. - Respondeu ele.

Uma das mãos femininas pousou na testa do rapaz, surpreendendo pelo ato não avisado.

\- Está um pouco quente, embora ainda não pareça estar realmente com febre. - Diagnóstico ela. - Se aumentar, pode ser um sinal de problema. Talvez um osso danificado. Não deveria ter se esforçado tanto. Seu corpo ainda está se recuperando da guerra.

\- Estou vivo. É mais do que posso dizer comparado à alguns dos meus homens. - Comentou ele.

\- Não vou dizer que nunca vi nada pior, mas já que pensou em recompensar seus subordinados, na próxima pense em algo para fazer depois que estiver descansado e recuperado. - Aconselhou ela. - Você também estava na guerra e, pelo que vi, ela ainda não saiu totalmente de você.

\- Agradeço a sugestão. - Respondeu. - Mas não pretendo fazer outra festa dessas. Na verdade, não pretendo ter outra guerra para comparecer e ter que compensar alguém depois, mas se houver, vou me lembrar disso.

Karin deu um pequeno sorriso de canto.

\- Não vejo problema, mas já que não pensou em nada para se recompensar desta vez e não fez um escândalo quando entrei, se quiser, considereissocomo um agrado. - Comentou ela, logo antes de beijar o capitão.

Durante alguns instantes, a morena deixou claro não pretender se conter por minimamente que fosse, seja pelo suposto pudor que deveria ter ou mesmo pela vergonha de estar beijando alguém que até pouco tempo atrás nunca havia visto. Em todo caso, ela apenas desfrutou do que iniciou como queria e ele, no fim, acabou se deixando levar pela dança dos lábios dela.

Finalizando a furtiva ação, a jovem sorriu para ele com certa travessura em seu olhar.

\- Bem, se piorar ou precisar de ajuda, apareça na minha clínica. - Declarou ela. - O atendimento vai sair de graça eissovocê pode realmente considerar um bônus. Acho que tenho algo no meu ambulatório que vai te ajudar a aliviar a dor e o inchaço no ombro também. Agora, aproveitando que é o dono da casa, estou pensando em ir embora. Teria alguma outra passagem além daquela escada principal? De preferência, onde eu não vá ser vista saindo? - Questionou ela, a se reerguer ereta.

Durante alguns instantes, o grisalho apenas observou a jovem. O olhar dela, todavia, pareceu novamente questioná-lo, mesmo que de forma muda.

\- No final do corredor. Vire à direita e vai encontrar uma porta. É uma escada menor que dá para a cozinha. - Respondeu ele, enfim.

Karin sorriu satisfeita.

\- Agradeço a informação. Até a próxima, Toushirou. - Despediu-se ela, ao abrir a porta.

\- Não tem problema ir sozinha durante a noite? - Questionou ele, antes de permitir que ela saísse.

Novamente, ela lhe sorriu de forma travessa.

\- Acho que dou conta. - Respondeu ela. - Até.

Instantes após, no escritório, Hitsugaya novamente observava o ambiente vazio. Era curioso como o silêncio fazia parecer que tudo não havia passado de um pequeno delírio causado pela dor. Isto é, se não fosse pela máscara feminina que ainda jazia sobre sua mesa.

Após alguns minutos sozinho, um bater na porta ecoou, fazendo-o pensar que ela talvez houvesse retornado. Contudo, foi apenas a figura da tenente dele que apareceu com o abrir da esquadria em madeira.

A ruiva de seios fartos adentrou o ambiente e observou o superior.

\- Capitão, voltei para ver se você não queria ir para a festa, mas parece que ferimento ainda está incomodando... - Observou. - É um desperdício que passe sua noite trancado nesse escritório. - Comentou ela. - Tanta gente veio.

\- Estou bem como estou, Matsumoto. - Declarou ele. - Precisa de alguma coisa mais?

A mulher bufou.

\- Na verdade, eu queria que você se divertisse mais de vez em quando, mas dessa vez acho que não tem o que ser feito. - Murmurou ela. - Tantas mocinhas apareceram hoje. Quem sabe alguma delas poderiam te interessar. - Brincou. - Até as filhas do antigo capitão apareceram, embora eu não saiba onde a outra foi parar. - Adicionou, curiosa e distraída.

O desaparecer de uma das moças comentadas pela tenente intrigou o rapaz.

\- Se ela conseguiu te despistar, de fato, deve ser mais esperta do que parece. - Comentou ele fazendo parecer casual.

A mulher pareceu se animar para continuar a conversa.

\- Realmente deve ser. A mais nova me disse que elas cresceran e serviram com o ex-capitão na fronteira oeste enquanto ele estava fora do exército. Quando desapareceu, ele foi para lá e viveu como um médico. - Contou ela. Hitsugaya, então, já tinha uma boa ideia sobre o porquê de sua recém-conhecida ter conseguido derrubá-lo, mesmo que ferido. - Combater na fronteira leste realmente foi difícil, mas a oeste é a mais complicada em relação aos bandidos. E apesar de tudo isso, ela ainda é um docinho. Você realmente deveria conhecê-la!

\- Parece ter gostado dela. - Comentou ele. - De qualquer forma, não irei aparecer hoje. Volte para festa e divirta-se. Ao menos, desta vez é o momento certo para relaxar. - Referiu-se ao fato de que, por diversas vezes, necessitou repreender a tenente por relaxar em momentos inadequados.

A ruiva até iria comentar algo sobre ser um infortúnio que ele também não pudesse aproveitar o momento. No entanto, um brilho fosco e inesperado próximo a mesa chamou sua atenção para um objeto que antes não estava ali. Um sorriso suspeito logo alargou-se em seus lábios.

\- Você não saiu desse escritório desde a hora que eu saí, não foi? - Questionou ela, tentando se fazer de desentendida.

\- Não, nem pretendo sair. - Declarou ele, inocente quanto ao verdadeiro motivo.

O sorriso da ruiva apenas aumentou.

\- Interessante… E como é que essa máscara chegou aqui? - Inquiriu ela em um tom carregado de malícia.

Ao ouvir a pergunta, o grisalho quase engasgou, mas conseguiu manter a compostura.

\- Diminua a imaginação, Matsumoto, apenas encontrei isso caído na frente da porta depois de ouvir um barulho. - Respondeu ele. - Se não tem mais nada que queira, volte para festa e importune aqueles que estão dispostos a te aguentar.

A mulher apenas riu, não parecendo crer muito na seriedade das palavras dele.

\- Como quiser. - Comentou ao sair risonha.

Afundando um pouco mais na poltrona, o grisalho bufou uma última vez. A ruiva, sem dúvida alguma, era alguém difícil para ele. Ainda assim, desta vez, ele tinha lá alguma culpa no cartório.


End file.
